Malos Entendidos
by Akari Taisho-Kudo
Summary: Inuyasha ha elegido pero Kagome se entera por otra persona, triste decide olvidarlo y acepta una cita con un chico de su época ¿que pasara cuando Inuyasha se entere de lo que cree Kagome?¿podra aclarar todo y confesarse de una vez? InuxKag


**Hola!, es el mi primer fic que publico, al menos me quedó decente, eso creo :D. En fin, les dejo mi humilde fic espero les agrade**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**Malos entendidos**

**Kagome**

Ahí estaba yo otra vez, furiosa, caminando con paso firme hacia el pozo. Acabábamos de desayunar y ya estábamos peleando. Esto estaba cansándome siempre era lo mismo, no me quería dejar ir a mi época, yo le gritaba que si, el me gritaba que no, que sí, que no, que sí, que no, y era entonces donde lo estampaba contra el suelo con un OSUWARI!, y me iba a mi época

-No te irás!- dijo cortándome el camino

-Si me iré! llevo un mes completo sin ir!... además…-me corte en medio de la oración, el no tenia por que saber que había una fiesta muy importante, la fiesta de Navidad y que además el chico más guapo de toda la clase me había invitado a ir con él.

- Además que…?

-Bah!... no te incumbe Inuyasha- dije rodando los ojos, eso era cierto yo estaba tratando de olvidarlo, de alejarme de él.

Ahora sus "salidas nocturnas", que según él yo no notaba, eran mucho más frecuentes, que digo!... si ahora iba todos los días a verse con Kikyo!... ya sé que eso no debería importarme pues no somos pareja ni nada parecido, solo somos amigos… pero eso no evitaba que me doliera, lo amo y me dolía de una forma increíble, era por eso que había aceptado salir con Charlie, el era un estudiante de intercambio de Inglaterra, bastante guapo a decir verdad tenía el pelo color miel y los ojos verdes era …lindo, me había hecho su amiga en el poco tiempo que iba a la escuela, y si el destino me lo permitía él seria quien me ayudaría a olvidar a Inuyasha

-Feh!... no te dejare ir mujer!- grito Inuyasha sacándome de mis pensamientos yo lo mire furiosa

- En que te molesta Inuyasha?- el me miro confundido- en que te molesta que me vaya a mi época? Solo serán tres días!… es más solo hoy y mañana! Porque estaré de vuelta pasado mañana en la mañana!

-Ya lo dije no te irás!- dijo mientras gruñía se acercaba para poder tocarme, seguramente pensaba en cargarme como saco de vuelta a la aldea

-oh no!- dije esquivándolo- no me llevaras de vuelta… tengo algo importante que hacer en mi época!

-que cosa tan importante tienes que hacer? Dijiste que tus pruebas habían terminado! Feh! De todas formas no me importa!... Naraku puede atacar en cualquier momento!... solo le faltan 4 fragmentos!

-Exacto! CUATRO fragmentos… dos los tiene Kouga, uno Kohaku y el otro lo tengo YO!- dije apuntando el fragmento que colgaba de mi cuello para hacerle entender a lo que me refería, para luego continuar caminando firmemente hacia el pozo

-Es para verte con ese humano estúpido cierto?- rugió mientras me tomaba por el brazo

- Que?- dije nerviosa, acaso lo sabía, él sabía de mi cita?, no imposible, entonces a quien se refería?- De que estás hablando?- dije con confusión

-Ese tal Hoyo- dijo con burla- te vas a encontrar con él por eso quieres irte tan repentinamente?- su mirada me penetraba, podía distinguir claramente la furia en ellos y… celos?

-Estas celoso Inuyasha?- dije esperanzada _"no te hagas esperanzas, Kagome él no está celoso de ti, el quiere a Kikyo... tu solo eres su rastreador de fragmentos, además tu poder también sirve en las batallas"-_dijo una vocecita dentro de mi

-Feh! – dijo mientras se giraba y me daba la espalda- solo necesito que estés aquí porque puedes sentir los fragmentos –bingo! Era exactamente lo que pesaba

Eso me supero no pensaba soportar más esto – OSUWARI!... eres un estúpido engreído, idiota!- dije largándome a llorar- como se me ocurre siquiera pensar que le causaría celos al Gran Inuyasha!... si tu solo tienes ojos para Kikyo! Ya la elegiste a ella! Ya lo dejaste muy claro...Osuwari!- dije cuando vi que el hechizo perdía efecto- …y sabes qué?... sí tengo una cita con MUCHACHO!… y no es Hoyo!…OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARII!–dije para comenzar a correr al pozo y luego saltar a el

- Agh!... Estúpido Inuyasha!- grite en cuanto estuve en mi tiempo – quien se cree que es?

-Hija?- pregunto mi madre al asomarse por la puerta de aquella cabaña que rodeaba al pozo

-Hola mamá!- dije fingiendo una sonrisa, no quería darle problemas a mi madre, ella no tenia por que enterarse de los problemas que tenia con Inuyasha

- Como te fue?... vienes para el baile no?- pregunto en cuanto entramos a la cocina de mi casa

- Si… no podía dejar a Charlie plantado

- Que bien! entonces debemos ir a buscar tu vestido y a comprar un antifaz

-antifaz?... para qué?

- debes ir con uno no me digas que no lo recuerdas?... Eri vino a decírtelo justo cuando te ibas a ir al Sengoku

-ah!... cierto lo había olvidado- admití –a qué hora hay que ir por el vestido?

- a las 12 en punto –miro su reloj – creo que tendrás que ir sola yo tengo que preparar el almuerzo y que comprar unas cosas, te parece si nos vamos juntas y me dejas el supermercado y luego lo buscas?

- Ok … voy a tomar un baño, cambiarme y vuelvo –corrí escaleras arriba, llegue a mi cuarto y no pude evitar sonreír, hoy tendría mi primer baile!... qué emoción!, hoy sería MI día y nada ni nadie me lo va a arruinar!. Me prepare el baño y me sumergí en el agua tranquilizándome, relajándome de todas la tenciones. Me puse una falda negra igual que la de mi uniforme, una blusa blanca manga larga que dejaba a la vista de hombro a hombro, un cinturón negro por encima de la blusa, unas lindas sandalias blancas, una carterita negra y me recogí el pelo en una cola alta, una rápida mirada en el espejo –no está mal- dije con suficiencia para luego bajar corriendo, nuevamente las escaleras

- Listo! vam…– dije entrando animadamente en la cocina pero no termine la oración al ver a cierto hanyou sentado dándome la espalda comiendo el ramen que mi querida madre le dio –Tu qué haces aquí?

**Inuyasha**

-Estas celoso Inuyasha?- me miro con los ojos brillantes, se veía tan hermosa así

- Feh! …solo necesito que estés aquí porque puedes sentir los fragmentos –tenía que ocultar mi sonrojo así que me gire y dije la primera estupidez que se me vino a las mente para que no me descubriera

Se quedo callada, _"oh Kami-sama esto no es bueno" _pensé y me gire justo para que ella pudiera gritarme – OSUWARI!... eres un estúpido engreído, idiota!- sentí un olor salado en el aire, ay No! estaba llorando!, otra vez la hice llorar _"soy un grandísimo idiota"_- como se me ocurre siquiera pensar que le causaría celos al Gran Inuyasha!... si tu solo tienes ojos para Kikyo!- Kikyo? Que tenía que ver ella en este asunto?-Ya la elegiste a ella! Ya lo dejaste muy claro...Osuwari!- …y sabes qué?... sí, tengo una cita con MUCHACHO!… y no es Hoyo!…OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARII!

Que había dicho?, ella… ella tenía …una cita… con un hombre!,la sangre me hirvió no! Ella no sería de otro!, la sentí alejarse y su olor desapareció, ella había vuelto a su época

- cuando aprenderás Inuyasha?- Miroku negaba con la cabeza

- la lastimaste de nuevo perro eres un inútil!- grito Shippo aprovechando que aun no podía incorporarme para golpearlo

-Feh!... ustedes no saben que es lo que paso

- oh! Claro que lo sabemos Inuyasha… lo vimos todo –dijo una fría e inexpresiva Sango, que le pasaba? ella no era así

- Feh! No pienso ir por ella si es lo que quieren!… que se divierta con su cita, seguramente va a estar muy acaramelada con ese idiota- dije con burla y furia en mi voz, de pronto se escucho el fuerte estruendo de una mano chocando con fuerza contra una mejilla y milagrosamente no era para Miroku

- eres un grandísimo idiota Inuyasha! No sé como Kagome sigue volviendo!... yo no lo haría!-sango me gritaba desesperada con lagrimas en los ojos yo tenía una mano en mi mejilla roja justo donde había estado la de ella hace un momento y la miraba atónito

-Sango…- Miroku trataba de tomarla de un brazo para calmarla pero ella se sacudía de su agarre

- No!... ya es hora que este imbécil sepa todo de una buena vez!

- ELLA! Es la que se fue! Yo no la corrí!... ELLA prefiere estar con ese humano que conmigo! Así que no es mi culpa que se fuera!

- eres un maldito imbécil! Es que no vez lo mucho que te ama?... lo mucho que sufre por TU culpa!- yo me quede boquiabierto que Kagome me amaba? No eso era imposible –

-Feh! No digas estupideces

- estupideces?...fuiste TU la que eligió a ese montón de barro y huesos en vez de a ella!... recuerdas cuando llegue con Kagome desmayada a la cabaña? Te dije que fuimos atacadas por un youkai…pues no fue así!... Kagome se desmayo luego de tanto llorar… luego de que Kikyo le dijera que la habías elegido a ella!... luego de que hablaras con ella Kikyo no dudo en acercarse para gritarle a Kagome que era una perdedora!, que era solo la estúpida copia de ella!, que nunca sería como ella y que por eso tú la elegiste!- decía llorando desconsolada y abrazándose al monje- es que no tienes corazón Inuyasha? Si ya elegiste deja a Kagome en paz!... deja que rehaga su vida, que cure su corazón…

- ella no fue amable con la señorita Kagome, Inuyasha, y ahora tu vienes y le muestras celos?... elegiste a esa sacerdotisa ahora deberías dejar en paz a la señorita Kagome –hablo con voz contenida el monje

-q…que…yo..que?.. pero si yo no elegí a Kikyo!- claro que no, esa noche si fue a hablar con Kikyo y le dije mi decisión, me quedaría con Kagome, no me iría al infierno con ella, por supuesto ella empezó a gritarme pero simplemente la ignore feliz porque ahora estaría con Kagome

-… que?

- que yo no elegí a Kikyo sino a Kagome!

- cómo es posible?... ella nos dijo…

- es una mujer despreciable- la interrumpió el monje- le dijo eso a la señoría Kagome por despecho…y ella como nunca ha tenido la certeza de sentimientos de Inuyasha le creyó…

- con razón dijo que tendría que olvidar a Inuyasha a toda costa, así sea se tenga que estar a la fuerza con otro- dijo Shippo pensativo, todos lo miramos con ojos como platos ella… ella quería olvidarse de mí?... de el amor que siente por mi?... no, eso no iba a permitirlo, acababa de enterarme que ella me ama y no la voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente

Salí corriendo en dirección al pozo, tenía que aclarar lo que había pasado, ella tendría una saldría con un chico para olvidarme!, no, no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, al llegar a su época capte su olor, ese dulce aroma a flores de Sakura que me enloquecía, no entre por su ventana porque estaba cerrada así que bajé y me encontré con su madre

- Inuyasha querido!... como has estado? no esperaba tenerte tan luego por aquí…- me dijo amable y con un sonrisa

- Buenos días…puedo hablar con Kagome un momento- podía entrar por su ventana pero como estaba cerrada tenía que entrar por la puerta principal por lo que debía comportarme

-ella se está bañando querido.. pero mientras la esperas porque no pasas y te sirvo un poco de ramen

- gracias- la seguí y ella me sirvió el delicioso ramen, yo solo comencé a comer mientras pensaba en lo que le diría a Kagome

- Listo! vam…– dijo entrando en la habitación no me gire a verla temiendo que todavía estuviera enojada el pánico me invadió –Tu qué haces aquí?- me gritó, vale todavía estaba enojada

- Feh! Te dije que no te podías venir… aun tenemos cosas que hacer en el Sengoku

-Grrr lárgate…-susurro sabiendo que yo la escucharía pero su madre no -Vamos mamá? Se nos hará tarde –dijo mas alto

-Si claro voy en un segundo… Inuyasha nos acompañas? Kagome irá a retirar su vestido

-QUE! –gritó- NO, no no no y no, el no nos va acompañar

- Vestido? Para que?- ella me había explicado que era parecido a un quimono solo que más pequeño y liviano

-Kagome no te lo ha contado?- pregunto extrañada su madre

-no creo que no me ha contado nada

- bueno esta noche será el baile de Navidad en su escuela, por lo tanto debe ir formal y necesita u vestido para la ocasión

-baile?.. Qué es eso?

- es cuando se reúnen muchas personas para celebrar algo y todos, chicos y chicas, van vestidos formal...- me contesto la mamá de Kagome- además debes ir linda para tu pareja- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Kagome y ella se sonrojo, "_Pareja?" pensé - _y que dices querido nos acompañas?

-uhm…encantado señora Higurashi – me levanto y me giré para ver a Kagome pero me quede pasmado al verla, estaba tan hermosa con esa ropa – Feh!- dije escondiendo mi sonrojo

-Vamos entonces

No podía dejar de mirarla por Kami-sama! Kagome era preciosa! Como iba a lograr tener el coraje para acercarme y aclarar lo malos entendidos. De pronto la voz de su madre me alejo de mis pensamientos

- Entonces Kagome de qué color querrás para tu antifaz?- antifaz? Qué demonios era eso?

- Blanco o negro… depende… yo creo que me lo probare antes para estar segura de todas formas esos colores están el vestido- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

- oh es verdad!... no puedo esperar a verte con el vestido, el maquillaje y el antifaz!- nos acercamos a eso de donde Kagome sacaba el ramen que llevaba al Sengoku, el supermercado, como lo había llamado ella una vez

- no es para tanto mamá – en ese momento choco con alguien, y él la cogió del brazo antes que pudiera reaccionar y tomarla yo- Perdón… no lo vi… lo lamento mucho… Charlie! – grito y lo abrazo, me quede paralizado y solo solté un gruñido sordo en mi garganta

- Hola Kagome- dijo al separarse

-Charlie en verdad lo siento

-no fue tu culpa solamente no debo andar tan distraído por la calle – dijo ella sonrojada y él le sonrió… como se atreve! Kagome es mía, solo mía, MIA

-Oh querido! Como has estado?

-Hola señora Higurashi… bien y usted? Como están Sota y su padre?

- todos estamos muy bien – tosí ruidosamente

- ah! Charlie el es Inuyasha un… eh… amigo-amigo?- Eso era? Un simple amigo?... no.. eso lo tenía muy claro, ella no era solo mi amiga, ella era mucho más que eso

-Hola, es un gusto conocerte -dijo estirando su mano pero solo la mire con desprecio

-Feh!

-Kagome… podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro – dijo acercándose a el

- a solas- dijo cuando me vio acercárseles, no iba a dejar a Kagome sola con ese tipo!

- Vamos Inuyasha acompáñame a buscar ramen al supermercado de ahí- la madre de Kagome me arrastró dentro del supermercado para dejarlos solos- dejemos que hablen tranquilamente

-pero…pero – dije mirándolos aun se podían ver a través de las ventanas pero ya no podía oír lo que estaban diciendo, nos tardamos poco, cuando ´por fin salimos los vi muy abrazados mientras él le besaba la mejilla

- te quiero mi Kagome

- yo también te quiero Charlie –dijo y le besó en la mejilla separándose por fin de él – que tengas un buen viaje de regreso

Kagome había dicho… ella …ella dijo… que lo quería… ella lo correspondía!, no podía creerlo llegué tarde! La perdí! Por ser un idiota!

-Gracias… adiós señora Higurashi, Inuyasha – dijo mirándonos y Kagome se volteo sorprendida y sonrojada, se veía muy linda, lástima que eso sonrojo por el estúpido gusano ese yo solo la mire con tristeza, la amaba tanto y la había perdido por imbécil - adiós Kagome – el gusano la abrazó de nuevo y le dio otro beso en la mejilla para luego irse, mi sangre hervía lo odiaba porque el podía hacer eso y yo no!, el tenia el amor de Kagome ese amor que una vez fue mío y lo perdí

_**Kagome**_

- Estas listo para esta noche? – dije cuando Inuyasha ya había sido arrastrado dentro del supermercado

- sobre eso Kagome, lo siento pero no he podido ubicarte, no voy a poder ir contigo al baile-

-q..que… pero por que?

-tengo que volver a Inglaterra, el tiempo del intercambio ya acabo y me han dado los pasajes para hoy a las seis- allí van todas mis esperanzas de poder olvidarme de Inuyasha con ayuda de Charlie

-…-

- en serio lo lamento Kagome… no sabes cuánto quería ir a ese baile contigo… pero la profesora hablo conmigo la semana pasada y me dijo que me iba hoy, fui a tu casa pero no había nadie… me dijeron que habían ido a una convención o algo así por eso no pude comunicarme- dijo tomando mis manos y mirándome a los ojos- perdóname

- No es tu culpa que intercambio terminara justamente hoy – le dije con una sonrisa – gracias por haberte cruzado en mi vida Charlie eres un gran amigo, el me atrajo contra si para abrazarme con fuerza yo no lo dude y le devolví el abrazo

-Gracias a ti Kagome-chan- sonreí a él le había costado acostumbrarse a esos nombres- gracias por ser mi amiga en este tiempo, de veras te extrañare mucho… espero que te puedas volver a cruzar en mi vida – me beso en la mejilla y yo me sonroje- te quiero mi Kagome

- yo también te quiero Charlie – le dije para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y separarme de él – que tengas un buen viaje de regreso

-Gracias… adiós señora Higurashi, Inuyasha – dijo sobre mi hombro, un segundo! Desde cuando estaban allí? Me giré asustada Inuyasha tenía una mirada triste- adiós Kagome – me abrazo de nuevo y me dio otro beso en la mejilla para luego irse… para siempre, lo observe con tristeza a pesar de que yo quería olvidar a Inuyasha con él, él era mi amigo y lo extrañaría mucho

-Hija?... Kagome vuelve de las nubes- dijo mi madre cortándome los pensamientos

-eh… si?- dije totalmente sonrojada

- Entonces vas a ir por tu vestido- _"mi vestido" _pensé y suspiré, ¿ire al baile de todas formas?¿sin pareja?... por que no? Soy moderna no?

- Si…. Inuyasha por que no te vas con mi madre al templo yo tengo que ir por mi vestido y luego a comprar un antifaz

- voy contigo- dijo frio

- entonces los veo en casa chicos

-Hai- dijimos al unisono y comenzamos a caminar, diablos! no me esperaba encontrar a Charlie y menos que me dijera eso, además Inuyasha vio cuando estaba conmigo, cuando me abrazo! Kami-sama ayúdame!

- Aquí es –paramos en frente de una pequeña tienda con vestidos y trajes en sus vitrinas

-Puedo ayudarles?- dijo cuando nos acercamos al mesón una mujer de al menos 50 años

- Si, vengo a buscar un vestido

- claro, dígame su nombre por favor

-Kagome Higurashi

-Claro espéreme, enseguida se los traigo- y se fue por un puerta que había detrás del mesón… esperen dijo "los traigo"?. En ese momento vi a la mujer salir y entregarme dos fundas

-A aquí están… su vestido y el traje

-traje?... debe haber un error yo no pedí ningún traje

- oh no, no fue usted, fue su madre… ella pidió un traje –dijo sonriendo la mujer

-Gra… gracias- dije sorprendida

- De nada cariño vuelve pronto

Salí de lo mas confundida de ese lugar, porque mi madre pidió un traje?

-Necesitas ayuda – su voz me saco de mis pensamientos

- Si gracias- dije pasándole el traje en la funda, caminamos un poco más para llegar a una tienda de disfraces a comprar el antifaz

-Hola te puedo ayudar- dijo un joven un poco mayor que yo mirándome con insistencia- Inuyasha solo se limito a gruñir

- yo… yo

-Necesitamos un antifaz –dijo por fin un furioso Inuyasha

- ok de qué color lo quieren

- blanco o negro, o uno que tenga los dos

- Ok esto es lo que tengo- dijo mientras ponía 5 antifaces sobre el mesón, el primero era simple blanco sin ningún detalle, el segundo era como el anterior pero negro, el tercero y cuarto eran de cara completa uno blanco y el otro negro, el quinto era blanco con detalles negros era hermoso la verdad

-Este…- señale al quinto

-ok toma pruébatelo

-Gracias –me lo puse y me mire al gran espejo que había allí- es perfecto! Me lo llevo

-tome hermosa dama- dijo el muchacho pasándome la bolsita con el antifaz – aquí está el número de teléfono de nuestra tienda por si alguna vez necesita un disfraz – dijo sacando un tarjetita de un cajón y cogiendo un lápiz- …y aquí… esta mi numero por si te gustaría salir alguna vez –me guiño el ojo par luego entregármela yo la recibí roja como tomate

-Gra…gracias- la recibí y me encamine hacia la puerta

Compre unos helados aun era temprano no había prisa así que me encamine a un parque, Inuyasha no paraba de gruñir mientras caminábamos

-que tanto gruñes?- le pregunte sin mirarlo cuando llegamos

-esos… esos hombres no paran de mirarte… - dijo por lo bajo

-qué?- dije con confusión girándome para encararlo, de verdad que no lo entendía a que se refería

- TODOS los hombres Kagome! Te miran como si fueras una perra en celo!

- nadie me está mirando!... son imaginaciones tuyas –me gire no iba a pelear mas con él suficiente tenia con lo que paso esta mañana

- imaginaciones mías!... por Kami-sama es que no lo ves?

-…-

- todos te miran con cara de babosos! Te comen con los ojos! Y tú no haces nada por evitarlo es más… los incitas vistiéndote así!

- Te molesta como me visto?... quieto decir es extraño para ti porque tu vienes de otra época pero… así nos vestimos aquí- dije con voz tranquila no quería pelear

-yo… yo… -estaba nervioso- Feh! a mí que me importa la forma en que te vistas!... no me importa lo que le pase a una niña caprichosa, mandona y fea!, después no te quejes si alguien quiere hacerte algo por vestirt…

Su voz fue desapareciendo en cuanto tiraba el helado y me alejaba, "_es un idiota! Un grandísimo baka! No sé porque me trata así… yo que le hice?... me enamore de él, pero él eligió a Kikyo y yo lo tengo que aceptar pero… no es necesario que me restriegue en la cara que no le importo…"_

- OYE! –y ahí venia el corriendo detrás mío, seguramente empezaría a gritarme en cuanto me alcanzara- espérame! No me dejes hablando solo!

- ya entendí ok?... no es necesario que me lo restriegues en la cara –dije cuando ya estaba a mi lado

- …- me miraba confundido?

- solo déjame si? –miro mi reloj vaya! La tarde se paso volando eran casi las cinco y media, y la fiesta es a las siete! – por Kami-sama! Estoy retrasada!- Empecé a caminar rápido

- Retrasada para qué?

-voy a salir al baile lo olvidas?

-Oh – de repente se puso frente a mí y se agacho- sube así llegaremos más rápido, yo no dude y puse en su espalda, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y apoye mi mentón ente su cuello y su hombro, lo sentí estremecer y sonreí, comenzó a correr y en diez minutos ya estábamos en el templo

-Gracias – le dije mientras me bajaba de su espalda, le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía corriendo hacia mi casa

Subí a mi habitación y me metí en el baño de inmediato tenía que calmarme, el agua relajo mis músculos, cuando por fin salí del baño envuelta en una toalla vi a Inuyasha sentado en mi cama mirarme totalmente rojo como su haori, yo enrojecí al instante

-abajo!- grite nerviosa

- agh! Mujer por qué haces eso? –dijo cuando pudo reincorporarse

- Sal de mi habitación me tengo que vestir, debo ir al baile -

- iras con ese gusano que nos encontramos hoy!

-Inuyasha! No lo llames así, Charlie es un joven muy caballeroso

- Feh! Lo llamo como se me dé la gana! Y tú no iras con él!- el no escucho que se iba? Y que no iría a la fiesta con el sino que sola?

- a sí? Y quien lo dice?

-Pues yo!

- y dime Inuyasha quien eres tú para decirme con quien debo o no salir?- dije acercándome a él

- p..pues yo.. yo – agacho la mirada

- lo sabia- susurre dolida y me gire para ir por mi vestido para vestirme en el baño, el no iba a salir de mi habitación así que sería mejor vestirme allí, de pronto me giro y me apretó contra su pecho

- No quiero que me dejes Kagome… tu…tu… lo prometiste… prometiste que no te irías de mi lado… eso que dijo Kikyo no es cierto yo le dije que te elegía a ti… a ti …a ti… solo a ti- susurro con desesperación en mi oído, yo estaba paralizada- por favor Kagome no me dejes, se que ya no sientes lo mismo por mi…- dijo con…tristeza?-

- Inu…yasha

- porque fui un maldito idiota?... porque no supe aprovechar lo que tenia?… porque … porque nunca pude admitir que te amo como tú me amabas?... perdóname Kagome, perdóname…se que por mi culpa sufriste mucho, y… y si tu ya no… no quieres estar a mi lado no te obligare…pero…pero al menos dime que me perdonas… por favor Kagome perdóname… te juro que si tu quieres me iré, te dejare en paz, nunca más interferiré en tu felicidad … aunque se me parta el corazón al alejarme de ti…yo…yo…

"_él…él esta declarándose… declarándose a mí!, el me ama… a mi"_ correspondí a su abrazo y él me apretó mas contra si- Inuyasha…yo…yo..yo siempre te he perdonado… por todo… yo te perdono- lo mire y sus ojos aun mostraban tristeza y desamparo

- Gracias- dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi cabello aun mojado- te amo Kagome

- Inuyasha… yo…yo

-Shhh no digas nada… yo sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo pero… pero déjame estar así contigo…un poco mas…

- Inuyasha- dije separándome de él, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos que me hacen perder la cordura esos ojos de oro liquido que ahora estaban ensombrecidos por la tristeza- si lo que piensas es que yo estoy enamorada de alguien no te lo puedo negar porque es así…pero déjame decirte que no es ni Koga, ni Hoyo, ni Akitoki, ni Charlie –dije sonriéndole

- Pero tu dijiste que lo querías, te oí decírselo cuando él… cuando… te abrazo y te besó- dijo tensándose

-…- yo solo me reí suavemente, no importaba como fuera Inuyasha me encantaba que me celara

- que es lo gracioso?- gruño

- tu…- le dije con una sonrisa

- qué? – dijo perdiendo la paciencia

- yo te amo a ti tonto – él abrió los ojos como platos yo solo le sonreí

-tú.. tu…- él se acerco lentamente a mi rostro yo estaba prendada a sus orbes doradas que no podía moverme, rozo suavemente mis labios, oh Kami-sama, Inuyasha me estaba besando!, el beso que empezó como uno casto y tierno, para convertirse en uno más profundo y lleno de pasión- te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – dijo cuando por fin nos separamos

-y yo a ti – lo abrace, era tan feliz en ese momento que no me di que seguía solo con la toalla, y al recordarlo me puse roja como tomate, allí estaba yo abrazada a Inuyasha besándolo estando solo en una toalla!- Inuyasha… creo que debería ir a vestirme –dije avergonzada

-uhm… creo que si… estaré abajo –dijo besándome de nuevo para luego salir de la habitación

Ya estaba lista, tenía un vestido blanco con detalles en plata, un corsé se ajustaba a su delgado cuerpo para luego caer en una abultada falda tableada que llegaba hasta su rodilla, llevaba un cinturón negro grueso atado a su cintura lo que la acentuaba más, se había puesto unas sandalias de tirantes finos con tacón aguja, unas pulseras y un collar plateado, un poco de sombra y brillo labial, nada exagerado solo lo justo para darle ese toque sexy pero con mostrando su inocencia. Se recogió la mitad del pelo en un tomate y se rizo el resto, por último se puso una fina tela plateada casi trasparente sobre sus hombros, se miro al espejo y se sonrió con suficiencia- Perfecto

Tome mi pequeña carterita negra y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras, había estado tan sumida en la felicidad de saber que Inuyasha me ama que no recordé que no tengo pareja para el baile – y ahora qué hago?- suspire bajando los últimos peldaños de la escalera

- pues lo único que nos queda es divertirnos no crees- voltee para ver a Inuyasha, él estaba vestido con el traje que retire junto con mi vestido, con el pelo negro y no tenía sus orejitas, _"claro! Olvide que hoy había luna nueva, oh Kami-sama! Se ve estupendo así!"_ pensé mordiéndome el labio- que?... no me reconoces?- dijo con burla mientras se me acercaba

- Inu…Inuyasha… te ves… bien- dije sonrojándome- iras conmigo?

- por supuesto no voy a dejar que ningún mugroso humano siquiera te mire- gruñó

-ay! Inuyasha tú y tus celos…- me colgué de su cuello y me acerque a su rostro pero solo le di un beso en la punta de su nariz y luego me separe de él para hacerlo enojar y camine hacia la puerta para irnos

-vuelve aquí- dijo volteándome

-miren muérdago!- dijo Sota mientras se acercaba con mamá y el abuelo

- Vaya…vaya muchacho, parece que tendrás que besar a mi nieta- Inuyasha me observaba rojo como su haori

- es una tradición… cuando dos personas de distinto sexo se paran debajo un muérdago- dije indicando la ramita que estaba encima de mi cabeza- deben besarse – explique, en cuanto el lo entendió me sonrió y se acerco su rostro para unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso

- te amo- susurro

- y yo a ti

Esa noche seria perfecta, la mejor de todas, Inuyasha me amaba como yo a él, él me había elegido a mí, se quedaría conmigo

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto?... dejen Reviews! recuerden son gratis :D<strong>


End file.
